


Opération : Bande d'idiots

by Sieben



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"« - On se croirait dans une mauvaise romance à l'eau de rose, railla Sandra. Si au moins ça pouvait nous donner des idées pour le sketch... »"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opération : Bande d'idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en novembre 2012.

Force lui était d'admettre qu'avec le caractère timide de ses deux amis, ils ne semblaient pas sortis de leur affaire. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre son meilleur ami de tenter sa chance, mais aucune de ses paroles n'avait réussi à le convaincre. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que ces deux-là se tournaient autours depuis quelques temps. Et elle aussi en avait conscience, puisqu'ils en avaient discuté maintes fois pendant que leurs binômes se séduisaient peu discrètement.  
Elle aussi avait essayé de le pousser à avouer ses sentiments, mais, là aussi, rien n'y avait fait. Ils étaient bloqués, et impossible de révéler directement aux deux amoureux que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Sandra et lui s'étaient bien arrangés pour que Cyril et Pascal soient amenés à se côtoyer plus souvent grâce aux sketchs du ONDAR Show, mais rien ne se passait.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même salle ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre, et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. Leurs amis étaient désespérés par leur comportement, puisque le jeu auquel s'adonnaient leurs collègues était plus qu'évident pour tous. Pour tous sauf pour eux, bien évidemment.

« - On se croirait dans une mauvaise romance à l'eau de rose, railla Sandra. Si au moins ça pouvait nous donner des idées pour le sketch... »

Guillaume de répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Ce n'était pas idiot, pourquoi n'utiliseraient-ils par leur prochain sketch pour leur montrer leur attrait mutuel ? Il attrapa Sandra à part, et lui fit confidence de son idée. Puisque les rôles du jury de "A la recherche du nouveau Dany Brillant" étaient déjà attribués, et qu'une fois encore Pascal héritait du rôle du "pas vraiment hétéro", leur choix était fait: au tour des personnages de se tourner autours.  
Dix minutes plus tard, les Garnier et Sentou ainsi que les Kicékafessa se retrouvèrent à nouveau autours de feuilles et stylos afin de boucler l'écriture du sketch. Arnaud Cosson, Majid et Garnier (accompagné de Nicole Ferroni et Babass) seraient les candidats. Et, bien entendu, le véritable Dany Brillant en ferait partit. Ils eurent même l'idée d'ajouter Jérémy Ferrari dans un magnifique costume de Mike Brant; ils riaient d'avance en imaginant sa réaction.  
Une fois l'attribution des rôles terminée et l'écriture presque finie, Sandra proposa innocemment que les personnages de Cyril et Pascal se séduisent une fois son passage terminé. Elle ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant le regard qu'échangèrent ses amis. L'opération "bande d'idiots" venait de débuter.

Le lundi suivant, durant le tournage du ONDAR Show, Guillaume avait suivi avec intérêt, et une pointe d'amusement, l'évolution de la situation entre les deux hommes. Il avait vu la fine lueur dans les yeux de Pascal lorsqu'il vit le costume de "Dany et ses danettes", tout comme il avait remarqué la petite gêne entre eux, qui ne savaient s'ils devaient bénir ou maudire leurs binômes pour cette idée. En effet, leurs personnages devraient expliciter leur attirance l'un pour l'autre, et aller pour s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Guillaume les arrête.  
Peu avant leur entrée en scène, ce dernier se plaça aux côtés de Cyril, lui demandant avec un intérêt tout particulier s'il se sentait prêt à tourner le prochain sketch. Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir comme réponse. Tout cela s'avérait aussi prometteur qu'intéressant.  
Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il observa avec curiosité la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, alors que Cyril-Dany s'approchait de Pascal-Hervé. Au dernier moment, il hurla son texte afin de les empêcher de se "coller les languettes" en public. Pourtant, il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer la main du plus vieux se poser sur le bras de son ami, ainsi que le sursaut qui l'avait forcé à se reculer. Mais, plus important encore, il avait perçu ce qu'il attendait de voir depuis des mois: le savoir de la réciprocité chez son ami.  
Les Garnier et Sentou avaient, c'était connu de tous, une amitié rare qui leur était particulière. Suite aux années passées l'un auprès de l'autre, ils avaient appris à lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Les paroles étaient souvent devenues inutiles, car un regard en disait bien plus long que de longs discours. Aussi, lorsque Cyril avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour le membre des Kicékafessa, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'en converser pour que les deux sachent qu'ils étaient au courant. Il en était de même à ce moment-là, où Guillaume n'avait eu qu'à apercevoir son regard pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Et il en était que les deux amoureux avaient compris.  
Une fois leur sketch terminé et leurs micros coupés au profit de ceux d'Arnaud et Jérémy, le jeune homme se pencha sur Sandra et lui souffla quelques mots. Il se précipita ensuite jusqu'à son binôme, l'incitant à profiter de la relation de leurs personnages pour qu'il reste avec Pascal.  
Un grand sourire illumina son visage pour le reste de la soirée. Cupidon aurait pu lui convenir comme nouveau nom finalement.


End file.
